


what are you doing new year's eve?

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Hal causing trouble, Hal's had ENOUGH of HARRIDREW'S SHIT, Other, my new year's resolution is to learn how to tag, new year's fic, no YOU have bad titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Drew doesn't want to be at this New Year's party.





	what are you doing new year's eve?

Drew did not want to be at this party.

The way he saw it, things had been on a downward spiral since 2016, and there was no reason to assume that 2019 would be any better than the shitshow the last three years had been. There was no difference between the 31st December and the 1st January, New Year’s Resolutions were all given up a week in, and honestly, Drew really didn’t need to be here, counting down the hours until 2019 when he could be tucked up in bed, asleep.

If Hal hadn’t invited him and insisted that he come, he wouldn’t be here at all.

Or at least, this is what he told himself, sitting alone on the bottom step of the staircase, nursing a beer and munching his way through a bowl of potato chips he’d stolen from the snack table. 

“You’re in a mood.”

Hal’s voice was all sing-song, as she came over towards Drew, almost graceful before she toppled into his lap.

Drew had discovered that the usually quiet Hal was a loud drunk, and a giggly one at that.

“I’m not in a mood,” Drew said.

“You’re in a moody mood. And I know whyyyy,” she sang.

“You should get some water.”

“You’re in a moody mood because Harrison—”

Drew slammed his hand over Hal’s mouth before she could finish her sentence, and then grimaced when she licked him.

Hal bent forward and giggled. “You’re like an open book, Drew.”

Drew wiped his hand on his trouser leg.

He took another sip of his drink, eyes scanning the room for a moment before he scowled and glared down at the floor.

Harrison was across the room, dancing close to some other guy, someone Drew didn’t recognise. A Kishi’s barista, maybe? Who knew.

“He’d dance with you, if you asked.” Hal’s voice was close to his ear. “Harrison _liiiiiikes_ you.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Drew said, almost immediately.

“ _You_ don’t have to look at the two of you every show. It’s sickening,” she said. “Siiiiiiickening.”

Drew wrinkled his nose as Hal dropped her head on his shoulder. “You’re too drunk to know what you’re saying.”

“He throws hints bigger than the Empire State and yet somehow you still miss them. Your face goes red. Really red, like a tomato.” She giggled. “Idiots. You’re both idiots.”

“I’m not an idiot,” Drew said, absentmindedly.

“You know,” Hal said, leaning forward across Drew until she was almost lying in his lap, “there’s a tradition that goes along with this little event.”

“What?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

“I really don’t.”

Hal gave a very long sigh. “Please, it’s not like you haven’t been thinking about kissing Harrison every waking hour of the day.” 

“I- what?”

“And _there’s_ that blush he’s always talking about!”

Drew resolved to google ‘ _How Do I Stop Myself From Blushing?_ ’ later.

“Listen,” Hal said, her voice shifting, tone as serious as a drunk woman could muster. “You know I want you to be happy, right?”

Drew didn’t say anything.

“ _Harrison_ is what makes you happy. Anyone could see it. Everyone _can_ see it, even though I’m the only one who can actually see you. So, don’t deny yourself a good thing because you think you don’t deserve it, yeah?”

His mind had wandered while Hal was talking, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was rising to his feet.

“Go get him,” Hal said, giggling again. “Or I’m gonna have to find a new job, because working radio with you two is stomach-turning.”

Heart hammering in his chest, Drew found his way to Harrison without even thinking, almost like he’d been pulled by a thread towards him.

Harrison’s eyes lit up when he spotted Drew. “Hi!” he said, and his voice was every bit as bright as it was in the radio studio. “I didn’t think you’d come to this!”

“Hal invited me, and insisted I come, so... here I am.”

“Me too!”

Drew took a look over his shoulder back at Hal, draped across the staircase and staring right at him and Harrison, and he got the sneaking suspicion that she’d planned all of this.  

“Wanna dance?” he asked, before he could chicken out.

Harrison raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you could dance.”

“I can dance.”

“I bet you have two left feet.”

“I can _so_ dance.”

Harrison’s eyes twinkled. “Then prove it to me.”

Well, Drew couldn’t just let that slide. He pulled Harrison into his arms, spinning him around, one arm braced across his back, the other hand tangling with his.

Even after all of his teasing, Harrison looked stunned for a few moments before relaxing into Drew’s grip, letting himself be spun around.

“Fine,” Harrison said breathlessly, after a few moments. “You can dance.”

“ _Thank_ you.” Drew’s voice was smug.

They spun each other around for a few more moments, lost in each other’s company, until a bunch of shouting broke out around them.

The countdown had begun.

“Ten!” everyone yelled.

Drew’s stomach flipped over. It was now or never.

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

“Seven!”

“Harrison,” Drew said, clearing his throat.

“Six!”

“Yeah?” Harrison looked up at him.

“Five!”

“Four!

Drew’s heart was like a jackhammer, pounding in his ears.

“If I kissed you right now, what would say?”

Harrison’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Drew panicked, ready to let go of him, apologise profusely and run away to find some hole in the Earth that would swallow him whole.

And then Harrison beamed, his smile lighting up his face.

“I’d say, _what took you so long_?”

It took him a split second to process it, but it was all the invitation Drew needed. He drew Harrison close and kissed him sweetly, just like he’d been waiting months to do. Harrison’s arms wound around him, clutching him tight like he never wanted to let go. Drew hoped he never would.  

All around him cheering broke out, and Drew didn’t know whether it was for the new year or the fact that Harridrew had _finally_ gotten their act together, but in that moment, he didn’t care.

All Drew cared about was the boy in his arms, holding him tight and looking up at it him with an irresistible grin.  

 _Bring it, 2019_ , he thought to himself, and then he leaned down to kiss Harrison again.


End file.
